Fairytale Ending
by NileyisDestinyx3
Summary: The sequel to Abused Hurt Alone! Read on!
1. Chapter 1

FAIRYTALE ENDING

**Here it is! The *not* long awaited sequel to Abused Hurt Alone!**

MILEYS POV

'Hey, Allie!' I called. 'Time to come in!'

'I'll go get her.' sighed Sam, handing me Britney, my year old daughter. Allie and Okurimono were now five and two.

'Thanks.' I smiled. Sam ran off into the garden and came in with Allie under her arm.

'I'll take her in.' Sam smiled, pushing Usa-Chan forward gently.

I walked in behind her, then sat on the couch next to Nick.

'So, Sam. Its your thirteenth in a few days, what do you want?' he asked.

'Nothing. It'll just stress Miley.' she said, taking the plastic car Okurimono was holding out to her.

'Stop worrying about me. Its your birthday.' I insisted, 'Anyways, I'm barely a month gone.'

'I just want it here. Just a little party, Okuri, Allie, Brit and can I invite Bat?' Sam asked me.

'Invite anyone you want.' I smiled at her.

'I'll go make invites.' she said, running upstairs.

SAMS POV

I ran up into my room. It was the smallest, but I had begged Miley to give me it. I had my bed in one corner, dresser in another and my giant fox teddy in the remaining space.

'Wheres my art stuff.' I mumbled to myself. I knew it was under my bed, but what box? One had my soccer things, one had art stuff and the other had Usa-Chan's stuff.

I pulled out one of them, but it was empty.

'OKURI! DID YOU BORROW MY ART STUFF?' I yelled from my doorway.

'Um, yeah.' he said, 'Its in my room somewhere.'

I sighed and walked across the landing to his room. It was a little bigger than mine. Where I had splashed black and neon pink and yellow paint over mine, Nick had painted Okuri's a pale blue colour. My eyes skimmed his shelves, filled with his action figures.

'WHERE?' I yelled. I heard footsteps and he came in the door.

'Here!' he said, going to the desk under his cabin- bunk and handing me a carrier bag.

'Thanks.' I smiled, kissing the side of his head.

**Like, Love, Hate?**

**TELL ME!**

**And I had Taylor S as a bitch last time because of something that will happen next chapter, that I might upload later today because I'm bored and have nothing to do except write.**


	2. Chapter 2

FAIRYTALE ENDING

**Be prepared for a four-way bitch fight.**

MILEYS POV

'Hey, Mi, do you think she'd like this?' Demi suggested, 'It's a sports - thing.'

'Ha ha. That's a cheer outfit. And I would never let Sam cheer because 1- she would beat up the whole squad when someone messed up and two, she'd hurt herself.' I smirked.

'Theyre kind of slutty too-' began Demi.

'Ehem, I used to be a cheerleader!' I cut her off, slapping her arm lightly.

'Avoiding that, on the subject of sluts, I saw Taylor yesterday.' Demi said, changing the subject.

'And?'

'Five kids.' Demi whispered, 'Talk about slutty.'

I hit her across the back of her head with my handbag.

'Thanks. I'd better go join Taylor's slut club if you think anyone with 5 kids of more is a slut!' I hissed.

'Different! She's not got a ring on her finger. I bet Carrie is the only one of her kids who knows their dad.'

'Probably. I mean, I still get to see Carrie. Joe's got weekend custody.' I said. 'I knew she had Kelly aswell. But none of the others.'

'Well, Carrie who's five, Kelly is three, Brandon is two, Apples is one and a half and then theres baby Leigh, she's only about a month.' Demi informed me.

'I pity Carrie. She's staying with us on Friday night because Joe has a meeting for his new promotion.'

SAMS POV

'Allie. Sweetie. Give Sam the glue.' I said, walking into Allies room. It was totally pink, with white furniture. Dolls and teddies were everywhere.

'No.' she pouted, squeezing the tube. I watched as the teddy next to her became in bad need of a haircut.

'Als!' I scolded. 'Give me the glue! If you do, I'll read you a story at bedtime.'

Allie dropped the glue and I ran to grab it.

'Memba you promise.' she smiled as I left the room, my hands really sticky. I went downstairs and went to the dining room table where the invites were.

'Sam, I really need your help. Brit wont sleep.' Nick said. 'Can you try and get her to bed? Its almost seven, Miley'll blow her nut if she's up after seven. Then you need to walk Usa-Chan.'

'Let me see her. Did you try the Mr Bear dance?' I smiled, taking Britney from Nick.

'No. Whats the Mr Bear dance?' he asked. **(I honestly pulled that from nowhere, lets pretend she falls asleep.)**

'There, I'll take her up to bed.' I told Nick, making my way up the stairs.

* * *

'Usa-Chan.' I called, standing at the back door. 'Walk.'

I was knocked flying as Usa-Chan charged out the door.

MILEYS POV

'I cannot thank you enough for watching Carr.' Joe thanked me for like the millionth time.

'Its no problem. She gets along really well with Okuri.' I said, seeing Joe out the door.

'I'll take her upstairs.' Demi said. She was staying the night because she'd lost her car keys.

'Miley! I'm back.' called Sam, sitting next to me.

'Ok. Can you phone Nick?' I asked her. 'I don't know where he is.'

She nodded, picked up her mobile and started dialling.

* * *

It was about midnight when I woke up to a banging door.

I got up and went downstairs. Nick was in the kitchen with a coffee, as usual, which told me it was about 1 am.

I opened the door to see Taylor standing there.

'Hi.' I mumbled, not fully awake.

'What the hell do you think you're doing? I never gave you part Custody of Carrs, it took months of court to get me to give Joe custody.' she spat.

'Well, Joe was out late, and UNLIKE YOU, doesn't leave his daughter in overnight.' I said, waking up and realising who it was.

'I cant help it! You little BITCH!' Taylor yelled, pulling my hair.

'FUCK!' I yelled, grabbing her arm and biting it. Demi must've heard, because she came running downstairs. She dived at Taylor, knocking her flying.

'Oh, so youre on Mrs Responsibles side! Nice to see how it goes around here!' Taylor yelled.

'Miley, get inside.' Demi yelled. 'Now!'

'I got it!' yelled Sam, pushing me out the way and joining the scrap.

I heard a faint crying from upstairs.

'Brit!' I gasped, running upstairs.

I grabbed her and started to rock her in my arms. 'Its ok. Mummys here.' I crooned, rubbing her head. I took her into my room, where Nick was lying awake, wide eye like a manga character.

'Im so sorry, Miles. I didn't know what was going on.' he said, leaning over to kiss me.

'Its ok. Well, as ok as it can be.' I giggled, laying Britney on the pillow. I lay down next to her, feeling my breathing slow as I fell asleep.

**I thought this was a good chapter! Like it?**

**QUESTION - Whose fault is it 'Miam' exists? No random guesses, need back up proof.**


	3. Chapter 3

FAIRYTALE ENDING

**It's the fault of the casting director (That's what you call it, isn't it?) because -**

''**In April 2009, Disney officials chose Rafi Gavron for the part of Will Blakelee, but switched to Australian actor Liam Hemsworth by May''**

MILEYS POV

'She better be ok. Shed better be ok.' I panicked, grabbing Brit and putting her in her stroller.

'Its Sam, mum. She'll be ok.' Okurimono smiled, taking Allies hand to stop her wandering.

'I hope so. Come on, Mamaw's here.' I said, ushering all the kids into Mamaws car.

Nick had stayed awake long after me, and Sam had been rushed to hospital. Demi was ok, but she'd went with Sam. Fuck knows what happened to Taylor, and I don't care.

* * *

'I'm here for Sam Munroe.' I panted, running up to the desk. 'I'm Miley Munroe.'

'Room 649.' receptionist-person said. 'And don't forget you have a scan in an hour.'

'Shit. So I do.' I grumbled, navigating my way to room 649.

'Mi, in here.' Nick said from a doorway. He had went with Dolly earlier. I went in and found Sam sitting up.

Other than her black eye, burst nose and bandaged arm, she was just her old self.

'Thank god youre ok.' I gasped, hugging her.

'Fancy meeting you here!' she laughed.

'L-O-L' I smiled, sitting on the edge of her bed.

'Miley, she's not stopped crying.' Mamaw said, lifting Allie onto my lap.

'When can I come home?' Sam asked, looking into my eyes.

'They want to keep you in for a bit longer. You lost a lot of blood through your nose.' Nick interrupted.

'Oh. I miss Usa-Chan!' she complained.

* * *

'Nick, I need to go, I have a scan.' I said, jumping off the end of the bed.

'Go with her, Nick. I can watch the kids.' said Mamaw, pushing Nick off the couch gently.

'Come on then. I'll be late.' I smiled, taking his hand as I walked down the hallway.

'This is a shock!' exclaimed the nurse.

'What?' I asked suddenly worried.

'I'm picking up three heartbeats. Triplets.'

'Whoa.' gasped Nick.

'You have nothing to complain about. I have everything to complain about.' I grumbled, but I was smiling.

'How is Okuri going to take this? He went crazy when you fell pregnant with Britney.' Nick asked.

'He's just going to have to.' I replied, knowing I was in for a fight with him.

'You have other children?' asked the nurse. 'Its not in the computer.'

'Different hospitals. Theres Sam, shes twelve, but she's adopted. Okurimono is the eldest, he's five. Allie is two and little Britney is a year,' I explained.

'Seven. That's a lot. Are you sure you can handle it? Theres options….' began the nurse.

'We can handle it.' I snapped, I hated it when people assumed we couldn't cope.

'We'd better go home.' Nick suggested, helping me up.

'Yeah.' I agreed, walking out the door.

**Yeah! Chapter three!**

**Question (Disney related, not Niley)**

**Who plays Juliet in WOWP and Teddy in Good Luck Charlie?**

**B*^*^*^ *^*^*^R**


	4. Chapter 4

FAIRYTALE ENDING

**Bridgit Mendler. She played Juliet in WOWP, Penny in the first episode of JONAS and stars as Teddy in Good Luck Charlie.**

MILEYS POV

**Six months later.**

'Sam, can you go get Okuri please? He's outside with the horses.' I asked.

'Yeah, I'll take him a tack ride. Give me Als, I'll take her aswell.' Sam smiled, lifting Allie up and walking outside.

'Here.' Nick said, throwing a book at me.

'Huh?' I asked, kissing his cheek as he sat next to me.

'Baby name dictionary.' he smiled.

'Well, I was thinking of letting Okuri name the boy, since its probably going to be his only brother…..' I began.

'Meaning?'

'Put it this way, Okuri was our first child, and ever since then its all been girls, except this one triplet. I'm betting we'll never have another son.' I explained, flicking through the book absent mindedly.

'I'm willing to challenge that bet.' Nick smirked. I hit him across the face with the dictionary.

'Head out of gutter and in the book please.' I laughed, lifting a pen and paper from the table.

'I like Kayia.' he suggested.

'Is Kayia even a name?'

'Is Okurimono?'

'Fine, Kayia is a suggestion.' I huffed, writing it on the pad.

'I like Lola aswell.' he said.

'Nah, too common. How about EmJay?' I laughed.

'EmJay meaning……' asked Nick.

'Miley Jr.'

'No. How about Lyli?'

'Brenda?'

'Francesca?'

'Yeah.'

NICKS POV

Kayia, Francesca and who. Had to ask Okuri, we did promise him he could name his brother.

'Dada. Story.' said Britney, pulling on my shirt collar. I took her into her room, trying not to fall over her many cat toys.

'There.' I said, tucking her into her crib. I picked the '5 Minute Kitten Tales' book from the floor. **(I own that book, its brilliant….. Even if I am 12)**

I went to read her it, but she had fell asleep.

I smiled and went to the next room to sort Allie.

She was already asleep. I walked across the landing, I had to get Okurimonos name.

'Okuri, what do you want to name your little brother?' I asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.

'I don't want to name him. I don't want him at all.' he grumbled, turning so he was facing the wall.

'Whats wrong?' I asked him, lifting him onto my lap.

'Its not fair. Whenever I try to help with Britney you wont let me.'

'You're too little, Okuri. But see when mum has the triplets, I think you'll be big enough.' I said. He looked up at me.

' I like the name Tyler.' he smiled.

'We'll name him Tyler them' I smiled, tucking him in.

**Heres the question, it's a fill in the lyric.**

**Everyday's a dream in __________  
****Every night the _____ come out to play  
wish that I could always ____ this way**

** There's something about the ________ baby  
I'm seein you in a _____ new light  
out of this _____ for the first time baby ohh its so _____**

**There's ________ about the ________  
There's somethin about the sun sh-sh-sh-sh- ________ **


	5. Chapter 5

FAIRYTALE ENDING

**Everyday's a dream in ****California  
****Every night the ****stars**** come out to play  
wish that I could always ****feel**** this way **

**There's something about the ****sunshine**** baby  
I'm seein you in a ****whole**** new light  
out of this ****world**** for the first time baby ohh its so ****right**

**There's ****somethin**** about the ****sunshine  
****There's somethin about the sun sh-sh-sh-sh- ****shine**

**It's the song 'Something About The Sunshine' from the DCOM StarStruck. In my opinion, it ties for best DCOM with Twitches, Twitches Too and Dadnapped.**

MILEYS POV

'Sam, are you awake?' I hissed, shaking her gently.

'Mgff. Move.' she grumbled, pulling the covers over her head.

'You're going to be late.' I called, walking out the room.

'Whats she going to be late for?' asked Okurimono, who was in the spare room with Nick, decorating it.

'Nothing. It'll make her wake up. I cant take Usa-Chan out, and she's too strong for you.' I said.

'Oh.' he sniffed, picking a paintbrush off the floor and running in after Nick.

'Mummy. I want to go out on the horses.' Allie moaned.

'Come on. I'll take you out.' I said, taking her hand.

I tacked up Star, who, even though rightfully belonged to Sam, had the best temper, and was the only one I let the kids ride.

I lifted Allie onto the saddle and led her around with the lead rope.

'Mummy, when can I bring Britney out to go riding?' she asked.

'Hmm, I think she's a bit young. You got to go riding when you were two.' I contemplated. 'Maybe next year.'

'Ok. Hey, mummy, look at Usy!'

Allie was referring to Usa-Chan. I turned to see the crazy mutt running about in the field, Sam very close behind trying to catch her.

* * *

NICKS POV

'So so sorry, please just watch them for a day.' I garbled, pushing the kids in Mamaws door. As they went in, Dolly and I ran out.

'She'll be ok, wont she?' Dolly asked me worriedly.

'Honestly, I know no more than you do.' I replied 'Except their names. Kayia, Francesca and Tyler.'

**New chapter is up! Im running low on quizzes!**

**Ah, heres one -**

**In StarStruck, where is Jessica from (city, then state).**

**I'm kind of on a StarStruck kick right now, its better than the WOWP Movie anyway!**


	6. Chapter 6

FAIRYTALE ENDING

**Kalamazoo, Michigan.**

**People have been saying the last chapter was too short. It was supposed to be, it was just a filler.**

NICKS POV

'Mr Munroe?' asked the nurse. I jumped up.

'Me.'

'Follow me please. Mrs Munroe is totally fine, but the triplets are in ICU. They were premature, as you probably know. Two girls and a boy.' she explained.

'As long as theyre ok.' I said, the weight lifted from my shoulders.

I was led into a private room where Miley was lying on the bed, Dolly on the chair next to her. Blood was being smudged from Dolly's hand to Mileys as she rubbed it.

I walked over and sat down.

'Is she ok?' I asked Dolly.

'Just tired. But I might need surgery to stop my hand bleeding.' she smiled.

'Ha ha.' said Miley weakly. 'I feel like I've been run over by a steamroller but no! Your bleeding hand is more important.'

'No one said that.' I hurriedly said, kissing her forehead. 'You're gunna be ok. You know why? Because you're mine.'

Miley sighed contentedly and shuffled over on the bed a bit.

'I'll leave you two.' Dolly smiled. 'Mamaws probably throttling the kids……..'

Dolly left, and I heard the distinctive click of a door being locked.

'Lie next to me.' Miley murmured, clearly falling asleep.

I lay on the bed next to her, kissing her cheek every so often.

'That hurt like hell.' she sighed, looking up at me, wide eyed.

'You're ok now, that's all that matters.' I said, wrapping my arms around her.

'Mhmm.'

'Just try and sleep.' I soothed, rubbing her cheek.

I felt her breathing slow as she slowly fell asleep.

'Night beautiful.' I smiled, kissing her head.

* * *

I woke up the next day and jumped out of the bed before any nurses came in.

'Mr Munroe?'

I looked to the door to find a nurse standing there.

'Sorry. She's sleeping.' I explained.

'Oh. Would you like to see the triplets?'

I nodded and followed her down to the ICU

'They're covered in tubes, but its just to help them breathe.' she explained, opening the door. 'I'll leave you.'

**(Ok, I have NO past medial experience, so this is totally made up.)**

There was a sheet of paper taped to the end of each crib.

The first one had M and 12:16am scribbled on it in someone's writing. The next two had F and 12:27 and 12:39 written on them. Im not a doctor but I know what that means.

'Tyler.' I whispered, putting my hand through the gap in the side of the incubator. I stroked the side of his head gently.

'Nick? Are you in here?' asked Miley from the door. She had obviously just woken up. Her hair was straggly, her make up still smudged. A hospital house coat was wrapped around her.

'Yeah. This is Tyler, he's the eldest.' I said, putting my hand on her shoulder.

'This seems so bad, but its not.' she said, wiping a tear away.

'They'll be ok.' I assured her. 'They're fighters, they'll pull through.'

'How do we tell the girls apart though, they're identical, the midwife told me.' she laughed slightly.

'I guess we could die their hair, or get them necklaces?' I suggested.

'I'm not dying the hair of an infant, necklaces will be best.' she said seriously.

'Ok. I saw this place that makes necklaces for babies, theyre like, non toxic and that.' I said, 'You stay with them and I'll go get the necklaces.'

'Ok, hurry back.' she smiled, walking over the next incubator.

I walked out the room and across the ICU ward. I went out the hospital and sprinted to the main street.

'CHARLICE!' I yelled, grabbing her shoulder. 'I need you to do me a huge favour and make two necklaces with Francesca and Kayia please.'

'Ok, I can do that in a few minutes.' Charlice said, turning back to her stall.

'Um, I think Kayia in pink on a flower, and Francesca in a darker pink on a star?'

'Ok, I'll get that done.' she smiled, pulling a pink cartridge from her bag and putting it on the ink pen.

MILEYS POV

'Shhh, Kayia. You're ok.' I whispered, rubbing her face with the pad of my thumb.

'I got them!' Nick announced walking in. He handed me two brown boxes and I put them in my handbag.

'We'll be able to take them home soon.' he said, reading my face like a book.

'This is going to be one heck of a journey.' I said, kissing his cheek.

**Aww. I made this a long-ish chapter. The next one will jump maybe, 2/3 years? Im still undecided.**

**QUIZ- There is a picture of Miley in the Burnin' Up Tour Book? True/False**


	7. Chapter 7

FAIRYTALE ENDING

**I heard a rumour that on page 52 (I think) theres a pic and Miley's standing in the corner. Its not a complete yes or a complete no - any answer is right. **

**Two Years Later. (Keep up - Sam- 15, Okurimono - 7, Allie, 5, Britney, 3 and Tyler, Francesca and Kayia 2.)**

MILEYS POV

'That's Kayia finally settled.' I said to Nick, sitting next to him on the couch.

'Who would have thought the youngest would be the most trouble?' he said, handing me a tub of ice cream.

'Stop assuming that I want ice cream!' I murmured, prising the lid off and sticking a spoon in it.

'Yeah, because youre totally not eating it.' he laughed. 'I'm going for a shower.'

I put the spoon down and kissed him on the cheek.

'MILEY! I need your help with my algebra homework!' Sam yelled. I sighed and went into the kitchen.

'I failed my maths. Sorry.' I told her, eating more of the ice cream.

'Oh. One question.' she asked, looking at me.

'Try me.'

'Are you pregnant again?'

I choked on the ice cream.

'Its just youre staying up really late and eating loads of ice cream, like when you were pregnant with Britney and the triplets.' she said. 'Just a suspicion.'

'Ever thought of going into the career path of a detective?' I asked her, sitting on the chair next to her.

'So, you are?'

'Looks like it. I havent had a blood test or anything though.' I said truthfully.

'Whoa, like, six biological kids, possibly more, and you're what? 25? You seriously need a hobby.' she smirked.

'cheek!' I gasped, hitting the side of her head with the table mat next to me.

'But you do. You always told me not to lie.' she laughed.

'Loophole finder.' I smirked. 'Back to serious land, don't tell anyone.'

'I wont. And can Bat come over for a sleepover?' she asked.

'If it will shut you up about me possibly being pregnant, then yes.' I said, 'I'm going to check on Kayia, she'll be awake again, probably.'

'Okuri and Tyler are both asleep. Its weird, but Okuri keeps wanting to go to bed at eight, same as Tyler.' Sam said, throwing all her books in her bag.

'That's why he keeps waking up at 6 am!' I exclaimed. 'At least all the rest have regular sleep patterns.'

'Good. I have exams in a week so I need to study 24/7. They cant keep me awake.'

'When have they ever done that? Except when Allie was a baby.' I said sarcastically.

'I don't know, but its my luck they'll do it before my exams.' she laughed.

* * *

NICKS POV

'Em, Nick, I kinda have something to tell you.'

I looked up to see Miley come in the room.

'I think I already know.' I said. 'If its what I think youre going to tell me.'

'I might be pregnant.' she said, lying next to me on the bed.

'Not to be rude, but that's quite obvious. All you do is eat ice cream now,' I smiled, pulling Miley into a hug.

'For some crazy reason I thought you'd take it real bad.' she smiled.

'Oh, you mean like this?' I smirked 'MILEY RAY! WHO THE HEL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! GETTING PREGNANT! LITTLE SLAG!' I yelled, but I was laughing too much.

'You sounded like my dad.' she laughed, hitting me with a pillow.

'Maybe I should be more like your dad, keep you behaving!' I laughed.

'You dare.' she growled.

'What are you going to do?' I asked sarcastically.

'This.' she screamed, grabbing the book from her bedside table and smacking me with it.

'Hey! Ow! No fair! that's a thesaurus!' I yelped, trying to grab it from her.

**I liked this chapter - not much action though. I totally promise an update tomorrow at 22:30 GMT! If not before that.**


	8. Chapter 8

FAIRYTALE ENDING

**Rightttt….. Heres the deal - all us Niley fans need to have a meeting place in Toluca Lake, so if Liam 'Monkey'worth ever dares propose to Miley, we can go and kill the bastard, kay? :D**

MILEYS POV

'Sam, its definite.' I said, walking up to her while she sat in the garden.

'Um…..' moaned Sam. She had obviously forgotten.

'Ice cream.' I prompted.

'Oh, right, youre pregnant.' she said, catching on.

'Mhmm.' I grinned, sitting next to her.

'Any names yet?' she asked, closing her textbook.

'Nah. I don't want to know the sex of this one. That way it will be a random name.' I told her, lying back on the grass.

'Random child, random name. makes sense.' Sam giggled.

'Random child? What exactly do you mean by that.'

'Don't even try to tell me it was planned.' she stood up. 'I need to go the library.'

'Cheeky little bitch.' I exclaimed.

'Too late for compliments.' she smirked, closing the gate and running.

NICKS POV

'Dad, I'm going to Billy's.' said Okuri, grabbing his coat.

'I know, it was me that arranged it with his parents.' I laughed, kissing his head.

'Allie, why don't you go play with Britney?' I suggested, seeing Allie in the corner with a magazine.

'Shes playing with Kayia. And Cesca and Tyler are both asleep.' she muttered.

'Why don't you go with mum then, she's going shopping.' I smiled, handing her a $5 note.

'Ok. Thank you.' she smiled, running out to the garden to get Miley to hurry up.

'I hate you.' Miley mouthed at me, coming in with Allie swinging off her arm.

'Sorry' I mouthed back.

Miley shook her head and laughed.

* * *

MILEYS POV

'So, do you maybe want this?' I asked Allie, holding up a Zakumi cuddly toy.

'Don't know. I'll look at the rest and then get what I like best.' she smiled, examining the t-shirts.

'You have no idea how much you remind me of myself.' I sniggered, getting everyone a Zakumi keyring.

'I do want the cuddly toy.' Allie declared, putting it in the basket.

'Ok. How about you run ahead and see if you can find any milk.' I said. Allie nodded and ran off, smiling.

* * *

'Is Okuri back yet?' I asked Nick, placing the bag of keyrings on the table.

'Upstairs. And I kind of promised everyone I'd get them burgers and chips if they'd shut up.' he said, shrugging.

'You are the limit, my friend. Youre lucky I'm in the mood for fast food or youd be killed by tonight.' I smiled.

'L-O-L. very funny Miles!' he laughed, handing me the phone and a menu.

'Oh, I got everyone a gift.' I said loudly, passing a keyring to everyone.

'World cup fever.' Sam smiled, putting hers on her necklace.

'Look at my new teddy!' said Allie, holding up her Zakumi teddy.

'That's beautiful. You know what, maybe I'll paint your room like that.' Sam smiled, hugging Allie with one arm.

**One thing here - JUNE IS NILEY MONTH! Double celebration on the 11****th**** - Niley day and World Cup Kick off! I kind of overdid the world cup stuff in this chapter, but I need to do a report on the countries taking part for geography, so, yeah.**

**Review pleasee :D**


	9. Chapter 9

FAIRYTALE ENDING

**Read note bottom :D**

MILEYS POV

'Hey, Sam, can you do me favour of the universe and see if Tyler and Cesca are still asleep?' I asked. 'I know Nick took Okuri and Allie to some funfair thing and Britney's in her room colouring.'

'And Kayia?' asked Sam, leaning on the arm of the couch.

'Here.' I said, indicating the blonde girl with a shojo manga comic.

'You should not let her read those.' Sam laughed, running upstairs.

'Come here.' I sighed, lifting Kayia onto my lap.

'Mummy, I want to go outside.' she pouted, looking up at me.

'I cant take you out Kayia. I need to plan birthdays! Okuri is eight on the 5th of March, Allie is six on the 10th, Britney will be four on the 1st of April, and you, Cesca and Tyler will be three on the 10th.' I smiled.

'That's a lot of cake. I like cake.' she smiled, 'Can I get a cake like a manga character?'

'I'll see what I can do.' I said, kissing her forehead.

* * *

WEEK LATER

'Miley, you cannot get any more stuff in that fridge.' Nick insisted, laughing.

' I can. And we're putting the cakes in the garage fridge. Knowing Okuri and Allie, they will deliberately look for them.' I smirked.

'Okuri and Allie. You don't get one without the other, do you?' Nick smiled, handing me the bottle of cherryade.

'Its like them against the world. I hope to god they look 'incest' up in the dictionary when they're older.' I muttered, my face frozen from the fridge.

'Dirty minded person.' Nick said, closing the door.

'You know, when you talk about yourself, you need therapy.' I smiled.

'Just make the cakes.' he instructed. 'I'll go see where Britney is. Sam, Okuri and Allie went outside. And the triplets are all asleep, except-'

'Kayia.' I finished his sentence.

* * *

NICKS POV

A month later.

'Thank god all the birthdays are out of the way.' I sighed, taking the mug Miley was handing me.

'I know. Why did we buy them all hamsters?' Miley laughed.

'Well, we couldn't buy them foxes, what they wanted, and Usa-Chan would have eaten a puppy.'

'Point taken.'

'Do you know how much I love you?' I asked her, kissing the side of her head.

'Loads, I love you too.' she replied.

'Do remember the first time we actually spoke to one another?' I asked.

'Um yeah - you were staring at my ass in home economics.' she replied. 'You were a pervert back then aswell.'

'You wouldn't love me otherwise.' I smirked.

'Course I wouldn't. You may be a pervert, but youre my pervert.' she smiled, kissing me gently. 'Oh fuck.' she grimaced, pulling away.

'It isn't……..' I began , but the look on her face answered my question. 'SAM! GET UPSTAIRS AND WATCH THE KIDS PLEASE!' I yelled, helping Miley out the door.

'Can do Nick.' Sam replied, dropping her notebook and running upstairs.

* * *

'Mamaw! Dolly! Wake up!' I yelled, pounding on the door. It was Alex and Mamaw that answered.

'Whats up?' Alex asked. She had failed in getting Billy Ray to tell Miley the truth, but she had been nice to us ever since.

'Miley………… hospital…………… 6cm.' I panted, out of breath from running.

'Dolly's away, I guess I'll stand in.' Alex said, grabbing Mamaws hand and pulling her down the drive.

'I'll drive.' Mamaw said sternly, pushing me and Alex into the back.

_**The beat was goin' strong,**_

_**Playin' my favourite so-ong-**_

I pulled my cell from my pocket and read the text.

_OMFG Joe had just turned up with Carrie! What do I do?_

_-Sam._

_Just tell him whats going on. I promise he'll stay and help you._

_- Nick_

I stopped letting the Carrie problem mess with my head and my worry drifted back to Miley.

'She'll be ok, Nick. She's been through this before.' Alex said, hugging me.

'That's what worries me - worst case scenario…' I gulped, and couldn't finish my sentence.

'It wont happen. It cant.' Alex said, but she looked close to tears aswell.

**This story isn't going to end sadly, I'm too nice. I hate sad stories.**

**Will anyone except me cry when Hannah Montana ends? I know I will. I watched every new episode the first time it was premiered, I watched the movie the minute it came out - Hannah Montana has been my life since I was 8, for gods sake!**

**When I first saw it, I would have never have guessed it would have been so popular!**

**And do you know whats worse, theres less chance of a Niley reunion! Miley wont be at the studios anymore! Waaaaaaaaa!**


	10. Chapter 10

FAIRYTALE ENDING

SAMS POV

'Ahh! Kayia, will you please just go to sleep.' I growled, dragging her upstairs yet again.

'Yeah, Kayia, be good.' Tyler smiled, grabbing her hand.

'Let go!'

'Tyler, you go to bed, Britney, you too. Okuri, Allie and Cesca are in bed, arent they?' I said, pushing everyone onto the landing.

'No.' said Kayia firmly.

'If you go to bed now I'll take you to see mummy first thing tomorrow morning. You can watch the others, cant you Joe?' I bribed, lifting Kayia up.

'Of course. You watched Carrie billions.' Joe said, ruffling my hair.

'Please don't do that.' I grimaced. 'Now, Kayia, BED.'

NICKS POV

'Alex! Please tell me she's ok. Please.' I panicked, running over to her.

'I could say yes, but I would be lying.' she sighed. 'The nurses said it's a routine op to fix it. Nothing long term will happen.'

'Shit.' I grumbled, tears running down my face.

'Stop worrying. She's going to be ok. Just give it time.' Alex insisted, holding my hand.

'Miley does that often then?' I asked, lifting Alex's hand.

'Yeah. Shes strong when she wants to be. Im ok though.' Alex smirked, wiping the blood onto a freebie magazine.

'Is anyone here for Miley Munroe?' asked the receptionist.

'Us.' said me and Alex simultaneously.

'Come with me.'

I looked at Alex and gulped. She grabbed my hand and pulled me along. We walked along a really long corridor and then into an office.

'You are?' asked the nurse we were faced with.

'Nick Munroe. Mileys husband and childs father.' I stuttered.

'Alex Stewart. Her sister.'

'Well. Miley is ok, but one visitor only until tomorrow.'

'Me.' I said.

'Yeah, Nick.' agreed Alex.

'That would be best. Her head is messed up by the medication and it would be better if its someone she knows real well….'

'Definitely Nick. We've had a rocky past.' said Alex, pushing me out the door gently.

I followed the nurse down the long hallway that seemed to go on forever.

'In here.' the nurse said kindly.

I opened the door timidly. I walked over to the chair at the side of the bed and sat on it.

'Sixteen stitches, in the worst place possible.' grumbled Miley, crossing her arms.

'They said the medication would have messed your head up - I don't see a change.' I laughed.

'My heads too messed up. It cant be messed up any further, medication or no medication.'

'Damn right.' I agreed, taking her hand and kissing it.

'Do you know anything.' she asked worriedly. 'they wont tell me. I don't know a thing.'

'I don't know anything either, Mi.' I told her truthfully. 'They'll tell us soon enough.

'Soon enough isn't soon enough.' she pouted, but burst out laughing realising how stupid she had sounded.

'Same old Miley.' I smiled.

**Aww!**

**Cuteness!**

**This is such a contradiction but last chapter I was crying that Hannah Montana was ending, but now I cant wait to see the new series! My head is soo messed up right now, that's why this update is long overdue;**

**QUIZ - name one rivalry that will never go away.**


	11. Chapter 11

FAIRYTALE ENDING

**Rivalry that will never go away - Niley vs. Nelena. It will always be there, no matter what. Id guess its one of the biggest teen couple rivalries ever.**

**So so so sorry! Its been like a week! I have had huge writers block, along with school shit, so please bear with me!**

MILEYS POV

'Mrs Munroe?' asked a nurse. I instantly tried to jump up from the bed.

'Don't.' Nick hissed, holding me down.

'What is it? Whats going on?' I panicked.

'Nothings wrong. I was wondering if you wanted to come see your daughter?' the nurse smiled.

'Yes! What type of question is that?' I exclaimed. I grabbed Nick's hand and dragged him down the corridor.

'In there.' the nurse said sweetly. 'You can take her home. Everythings went perfectly.'

I pushed the door open, surprised that it hadn't fell off its hinges.

'She's beautiful.' Nick murmured, kissing my cheek.

'I told you we wouldn't have another son.' I joked, wiping the tear that had escaped from my eye.

'Whats wrong?' Nick asked.

'Its just, not many people can say this, but I have my own fairytale ending.' I choked, smiling widely.

'Everyone can get their own fairytale ending, they just need to be brave enough to make it happen.'

**AHHH! Its OVER! I'm doing an epilogue, no fear, I love this story too much!**


	12. EPILOGUE

FAIRYTALE ENDING

**Right, to clear things up for this - **

**Miley - 35**

**Nick - 35**

**Sam - 25**

**Okurimono - 17**

**Allie - 15**

**Britney - 12**

**Kayia, Francesca and Tyler - 10**

**Marianne (New baby in last chapter) - 8 **

**Lola and Petra - 7**

**Kimberly - 5**

**Zack and Annabelle - 4**

**Kendall - 3**

**Danielle and Leah - 1**

MILEYS POV

'How the hell do you cope?' Sam asked, stepping around all the toys on the carpet.

'I guess I just have a gift.' I smirked, hugging her.

'Yeah, a gift for getting knocked up.' she snorted. I laughed weakly and Sams eyed opened really wide. 'Fuck no. Please no.'

'Some things cant be helped.' Nick smirked, coming up behind me.

'Yes they can!' Sam insisted, hitting her fist off the table. 'Have you ever heard of contraception?'

Okurimono and Allie walked over to us, both holding two cupcakes.

'I told you no sugar! Lola, Petra, Zack and Kendall are all diabetic. You know that.' I said.

'Sorry. And mum, whats with all the children. I've kinda been grossed out every time you get pregnant.' Allie asked, licking the icing.

'Grossed out why?' Britney asked, grabbing a cupcake from Allie and putting it in her mouth whole; she was my actual double.

'You'll learn later. And you really don't want to know.' Okurimono and Allie said simultaneously.

I ducked to avoid the baseball that was heading for me.

'HEY! Kayia! No baseball inside!' I yelled, picking the baseball up and throwing it out. Kayia and Marianne both ran after it, jumping chairs to get there faster.

'Danielle and Leah finally went to sleep.' Nick smiled. 'Kendall is in his room, but im pretty sure he's using wireless to play Zack on his DS.'

'And Annabelle and Kimberly?' Sam asked, looking at me.

'Dance classes. Lola's there aswell.' I answered. 'Francesca and Tyler are in the attic. Petra's out with Laika.'

'I still have Usa-Chan.' Sam smiled, 'I smuggled her into my apartment.'

'Oh, that's an idea. Katty's coming to collage with me, mum.' Allie laughed.

'I'll watch your damn cat for you.' Okurimono said, pushing his cupcake into Allie's mouth to shut her up.

'Right, everyone under ten, BED!' Nick yelled. 'And I mean NOW.'

Amid reluctant sighs, they all made their way upstairs.

'Since I'm ten, can Marianne stay?' Kayia asked, sitting on the edge of the table.

'Why not.' I replied. 'We have an announcement.'

'We're going to need all hands on deck soon, since theres going to be another baby.' Nick smiled.

'We can deal with it.' Okuri and Allie nodded. Britney copied.

'Yeah! I hope it likes sports.' Kayia and Marianne yelled, high-fiving each other.

'Still a fairytale ending?' Nick hissed in my ear.

'It always has been.' I smiled.


End file.
